


Son of the Huntress

by LittleMissReadsTooMuch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissReadsTooMuch/pseuds/LittleMissReadsTooMuch
Summary: Artemis was Lily Potter.Long story short, she and her brother had gotten into a fight and were sent to the mortal world as punishment.Twenty-six years later, a five-year-old Harry Potter was left in an alley of New York City. Only for him to be found by none other than Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase.Read on and see what Harry's life would be as the Son of the Huntress.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Harry Potter, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Harry Potter, Luke Castellan & Harry Potter, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson & Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 214





	1. Prologue

When the Dursley’s told Harry that he was going on their holiday to America with them he was ecstatic. Thinking that his relatives were finally going to love him the way family was supposed to.

He stopped believing that as soon as the cab sopped in front of an alley in New York City.

His Uncle shoved him out of the cab harshly and he landed on the concrete with a pain-filled groan, “You deserve this, boy,” Uncle Vernon snarled, “All we’ve ever done for you since your no-good parents died is provided you with a roof over your head and clothes on your back. And you’ve been nothing but a whiny brat ever since. Good riddance.” He slammed the door and barked an order at the driver before the vibrant vehicle drove off, leaving a five-year-old Harry Potter alone in a foreign city.

The young boy stumbled into the alley and sat on the ground, curling into himself in a tight ball and trying not to cry. He didn’t know how long he sat there, shivering in the cold alley with silent tears running down his cheeks.

Then he heard footsteps and heavy breathing, Harry stood up and stepped closer, hiding behind a dumpster. There were four kids at the other end of the alley. A blonde boy that looked around fourteen years old, a girl about thirteen with spikey, black hair and two other kids that looked about seven years old. One of them had—were those _donkey legs_?

“Did we lose them?” Asked the young girl with blonde hair.

“For now,” The older boy responded, breathing heavily, “We need to get moving before they catch up.”

The girl with black hair looked around the alley before her eyes landed on Harry, who was still hiding behind the dumpster. She grabbed the blond boy’s arm, “Luke, wait.”

“What is it Thalia?” The boy named Luke asked, looking around the alley.

The girl pointed at Harry, “There’s a kid here.” She stepped closer with a small, reassuring smile on her face. “Hey kid, you can come out. We don’t bite.”

Harry stepped out from behind the dumpster, wringing his fingers nervously, the girl smiled at him, “There you go, my name is Thalia. What’s yours?”

“Harry,” he responded shyly.

The older girl furrowed her brows, “You don’t sound like you’re from around here, where’s your family?”

“Th-they lef’ me here.” Harry said, on the verge of tears.

The blonde boy stepped closer, brows knit together in concern, “Left you here as in you got lost and they’re looking for you?”

Harry shook his head, “No, they pushed me out of the car and drove away.” He looked down at his feet and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to keep himself from crying.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by the boy with donkey legs, “Hey guys? They’re getting closer, we should probably get going!”

Harry looked at the other boy in confusion, “Why are his legs so hairy?”

Luke raised an eyebrow at him, “You can see him?”

“Um, yeah? Am I not supposed to?”

Thalia smiled, “Not normally. Say, Harry, would like to come with us?” Harry looked up at her with eyes filled with hope.

“Thalia,” Luke hissed, “What are you doing?”

Thalia glared at him, “Inviting him to come with us, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“But what if he’s not a demigod?”

“What if he is?” Thalia shot back, “Then we’d just be leaving him for monsters to come by and kill him. He’s just a kid, Luke.” Harry felt fear wash over him in waves, monsters were coming to kill him? And what was a demigod anyway?

“We’re all just kids,” Luke muttered, before looking at Harry, “Alright, Kiddo, you’re coming with us.”

“Wh-where are we going?” Harry asked nervously.

“To a safe place for kids like us,” Thalia replied.

“Kids like us?”

“Half-bloods,” said the blonde girl, “I’m Annabeth, and that’s Grover, what’s your name?”

“Um, Harry. Harry Potter. What’s a half-blood?”

“A half-blood is a half-human, half-god.”

Harry cocked his head in confusion “God? My Aunt said never to believe in all that religious stuff, she said it’s freaky.”

The blonde shook her head, “No, not _God,_ the Greek gods, you’re the son of a Greek god or goddess.”

“What?” Annabeth opened her mouth to explain more but was cut off by a loud howl in the distance.

Grover’s face twisted into one of fear, “They’re getting closer, we need to get going.”

“What’s getting closer?” Harry asked as Thalia grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the alley, the others following them.

“Monsters,” The older girl explained, “They’ve been chasing us ever since Grover found us in New Jersey two weeks ago.”

“Oh.” Harry said, wondering what type of monsters were chasing after them.

“Thals,” Luke said, pointing at a car a head of them.

Thalia nodded in understanding, “Can you get it started?”

Despite the situation, the older boy’s blue eyes sparkled with mischief, “Are you doubting my abilities, Grace?”

Thalia rolled her eyes, “I haven’t been proven otherwise not to, so yes, now get it started and fast. We don’t have much time.”

“Don’t I know it,” Luke grumbled as he took out some hair clips and began messing with the lock.

There was a jingling sound and a woman stepped out of the candy store the car was parked in front of, she looked up and her face contorted into anger, “What the hell are you doing to my car?”

Thalia winced slightly before turning to the woman who must have been in her mid-twenties, “We’re sorry ma’am, but we really need to borrow your car. There is someone chasing us.”

The woman observed their dirt faces and torn clothes, as well as the two girl’s strange eye colors, “You guys are demigods.”

Luke looked at her skeptically, his hand drifting towards the knife on his hip, “How do you know that.”

The woman smiled, “Because I’m one too, hop in.” She took out her keys and unlocked the door so the kids could crawl into her car. She started it and drove towards Long Island, “You kids are going to Camp Half-Blood, right?”

“Right.” Luke said shortly, still not trusting her, “Who are you?”

The woman smiled at him through the rearview mirror, “I told you, I’m a demigod too, daughter of Hecate to be exact. But you can call me Sally Jackson.”

Grover snapped his head up, “Wait, Sally Jackson? My Dad told me about you! He said you were the best of friends at camp.”

Sally laughed, “You’re Grover, right?” The young Satyr nodded, “Hawthorne and I were great friends, he was the one who took me to Camp, actually. I was so sad to hear he had gone missing.”

Grover looked crestfallen, “Yeah, me too.”

“So,” Sally said, “You said monsters were chasing you, right?”

Thalia nodded, “A pack of Hellhounds have been chasing us ever since Grover found us in New Jersey.”

Sally furrowed her brows, “Hellhounds? They usually don’t leave the underworld unless Hades instructed them to. Do you have any idea what pissed him off?”

“My existence,” Thalia said flatly, Sally gave her a confused look through the mirror so she explained, “I’m the daughter of Zeus.”

Sally’s brows flew up to her hairline in surprise, “Really, are you sure? Did he claim you?”

Thalia shook her head, “No, I sort of figured it out after Grover told me I was a demigod and I found out I could do this.” She raised her hand and electricity sparkled between her fingers. Harry stared at it in awe, hoping he could do something cool like that when he gets to this summer camp.

Sally cursed under her breath in ancient Greek before focusing back on the road. She glanced at the youngest boy in the back through the mirror, studying his messy black hair and bright green eyes before her eyes landed on the lighting-shaped scar on her forehead. She almost slammed on the brakes in shock, what was he doing here alone in America? “Harry?”

The five-year old boy snapped his head up, eyes wide with fear, “H-how do you know my name?”

Sally looked at him with a sad smile, “I was one of your Parents’ best friends, we went to school together. What are you doing here?”

“My Aunt and Uncle left me on the street.” Harry said sadly, almost as if it was expected of his relatives to do such a thing. Which made Luke and Thalia scowl.

Sally’s face hardened into anger, “I met Lily’s sister and her husband once, such horrible people. Made me want to shout some _very_ inappropriate things at your parent’s wedding.”

Thalia and Luke bit back laughs as Harry smiled at the older woman, “So you know a lot about my Mum and Dad? All my Aunt ever told me was that they died in a car crash.”

Sally frowned, “Your Parents didn’t die in a car crash, Harry, they were murdered by a very, very bad man.”

Harry’s eyes welled up in tears, unbelieving that his family hated Harry so much they lied about how his parent had really died. “W-what?” Annabeth looked at him with sympathy shining in her grey eyes, squeezing his hand in comfort.

“If it makes you feel better,” the blonde girl started, “only one of them is really dead, the other is a god or goddess, so they can’t die.”

“That doesn’t mean they actually care, ‘Beth.” Luke muttered, earning a glare from Thalia and Annabeth.

Harry smiled at Annabeth sadly, “Thanks, Annabeth.”

Annabeth nodded and pulled Harry in for a hug, “We don’t need caring parents anyway, from now on, you’re my little brother, no matter what.” Luke smiled at the young girl and put an arm around the two, nodding in agreement.

Sally smiled at the little girl’s adorable declaration but couldn’t help but feel sad for all of them. Every child needed an adult that cared for them; demigod or not. She knew she would always be there for Percy even when things for him got hard. Whether he was struggling with reading or off on a dangerous quest to kill some monster.

She was brought out of her thoughts by multiple loud howls in the distance. Right, the hellhounds that were chasing them.

Grover sniffed the air before panic was etched on his face, “They’re close, really close.” Sally nodded before slammed her foot on the gas pedal and the car jolted forward before speeding of in the fields of Long Island.

“Come on, come on, we’re almost there.” She muttered under her breath.

The “Pick your own strawberries” sign came into view and she took a sharp left, tearing through the field towards Half-Blood Hill. As soon as they were at the base of the hill, they practically jumped out of the car and sprinted up the hill, adrenaline being the only thing keeping them going.

Grover, Annabeth, and Harry had managed to get passed the border right before a Hellhound jumped in front of them. Menacing, red eyes glared at them as a low growl rumbled from its throat.

“Grover! Take Annabeth and Harry further into camp and get Chiron. Now!” Sally barked just as another Hellhound lunged at her.

Sally slashed her sword expertly and every hellhound that came at her exploded into golden dust. She managed to spare a glance at Luke and Thalia, both seemed to know what they were doing so she hoped she didn’t have to worry too much.

Sally had just slain her last Hellhound when Thalia screamed in pain. She whipped around and saw a Hellhound standing over her, deep claw marks stretched across her chest. Sally ran up and jumped onto the monster’s back, stabbing until it exploded into golden dust. She summersaulted into a kneel and rushed to the wounded girl on the ground.

“S-Sally, _help,_ ” Said Thalia.

“Shh, shh.” Sally soothed, brushing her spikey hair away from her forehead, “Everything is going to be okay, help is on its way.” She shrugged off of her jacket and pressed it to the wound, trying to stop the blood.

“Thalia!” Luke cried, rushing to the girl’s side, “Thalia, are you okay? Well, obviously not, of course you’re not okay, that was a stupid question. Oh god, that hellhound came out of nowhere—”

“Luke,” Sally snapped, and the boy stopped talking, “I mean this in the nicest way possible: Shut the hell up. I’m trying to keep her from bleeding to death.”

Luke smiled apologetically and blushed, “Sorry.”

There was a thumping sound and Chiron appeared at the top of the hill, with two Apollo campers carrying a stretcher.

Chiron’s eyes widened at the sight of Sally, “Sally? What are you doing here?”

Sally nodded in Luke’s direction, “Caught this one trying to steal my car, so I took them here.” The two Apollo children picked Thalia and placed her on the stretcher, carrying her off to the infirmary.

Chiron helped her up, “It’s good to see you again, Sally, how is Percy?”

Sally smiled at the thought of her son, “He’s as much as a troublemaker as ever.”

Chiron smiled, “He gets it from his mother, I’m sure.”

Sally pretended to look offended, “And here I thought you liked me. Ass.”

The centaur chuckled, “No, I believe I am part horse, not part ass.”

Sally rolled her eyes at her old mentor, “Whatever. Can I use the phone? I need to call the babysitter.”

“Yes, of course, right this way.”

After calling Percy’s babysitter she went back to where all of the demigods were still gathered and found Harry curled in a tight ball and his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Sally gently rested hand in Harry’s shoulder and he flinched away and snapped his head up, “Hey, it’s okay, just me.” She soothed, “What’s wrong?”

Harry sniffled, “I-is Thalia going to be okay? I know I just met her but that was a lot of blood and—"

“Harry,” Sally interrupted, his big, green eyes stared up at her with hope, “Thalia is going to be fine. We got to her in time. Come here.” She pulled him into her lap and hugged him to her chest as the young boy cried into her shoulder, muttering soothing words until he fell asleep.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and a loud screech as a large, silver limo skidded from the sky and onto the ground, and climbing out of the driver’s seat was a woman with dark red hair and glowing emerald eyes.

Sally gasped in shock, “ _Lily?_ ”

The woman smiled at her old friend, “Sally, it’s great to see you. But it’s Artemis, actually.”

Sally stared at the goddess with wide eyes, “I—wh— _what?_ ”

The face of her best friend shifted to woman about twenty years old with long, light brown hair and silver eyes. “See? Artemis. Long story short, Apollo and I had a fight and father sent us down to earth as mortals. Now, where is Harry? Where is my son?”

There was a collective gasp from the campers around them. It was very well known that Artemis was a maiden goddess and hated the company of all men. So her suddenly having a son was astonishing.

Sally shook her head to focus, “Um, he’s right here, M’Lady.” She gestured to the sleeping boy in her arms.

The goddess nodded firmly and turned to the demigods, “All of you leave immediately. This is a private conversation that does not concern any of you.”

Not wanting to argue with an Olympian goddess, they left to go back to sleep in their cabins.

Artemis turned back to Sally and smiled, holding her arms out to the sleeping boy in the other woman’s arms, “May I?”

Sally nodded and handed the young boy to his mother, who smiled and hugged him close.

“Harry,” She said, softly shaking him awake, “Harry, I need you to wake up little buddy.” His emerald green eyes fluttered open, still cloudy with sleep. Artemis smiled gently, “There you go.”

“Wh—who are you?” Harry asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“My name is Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and the moon, but to you I am you mother.”

“Mama?” Harry asked quietly.

“That’s right, baby, Mama.” Artemis said, eyes shining.

To Sally, this whole situation was surreal. She had never seen a god or goddess—an olympian, no less— be so caring towards their children. But here Artemis was, proving her wrong and acting like a mother should.

In the distance, thunder rumbled through the sky. Artemis looked up with a frown and cursed in Ancient Greek, “Father is starting to realize I am gone.” She looked down at Harry and pulled a arrowhead attached to a long, leather cord from her neck and pressed it into his hand, “May this help you in any tie of need. I don’t have much time, but I want you to know that I love you, and I will try to be there when I can.” She pressed a kiss to his unruly mop of hair and breathed in, memorizing her son’s scent before pulling away and looking at Harry with tears in her eyes as he fell back to sleep.

She looked at Sally, Her mortal form’s best friend “Watch over him, make sure he has someone to turn to for a mother when I can’t be there.”

Sally smiled and nodded firmly, “Of course, but I don’t think I will have to, he already has three very capable demigods in his corner.”

Artemis smiled, “That’s good to know.” Thunder sounded again, this time louder and accompanied with lightning. Artemis frowned, “I must go.” She placed a chaste kiss on Harry’s forehead, causing a silver aura to glow around him and a symbol of a bow and arrow made of a moon. Artemis smiled sadly before climbing back into the moon chariot posing as a limo and driving off into the sky.

Sally sighed and picked the small boy up and carried him to the Artemis cabin Placing him on the bed, she brushed his hair from his forehead and pressed a light kiss to the lighting-shaped scar before going back to her car and beginning her drive home.


	2. Growing Up

**_A New Friend_ **

It had taken Harry a couple weeks before he had gotten used to the constant buzz at Camp Half-Blood. Kids of all ages walked around wearing t-shirts colored the brightest orange Harry has ever seen on clothes, various weapons strapped to each one of their backs. They all did activities that Chiron wouldn’t let him do because he was “too young.” And every time Harry would stop and watch the older kids they would stop as well and start whispering.

“That’s him.”

“Son of Artemis.”

“What a freak.”

That one always stung, reminding him of the family he had escaped not two weeks ago. He had run back to his cabin and cried for the umpteenth time since he arrived, wishing that woman who said she was his mother had taken him with her.

It was minutes before he heard a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Thalia or Annabeth coming, Harry, stumbled out of his bed and to the door, opening it to reveal a girl his age.

“Hi!” She said brightly, “My name’s Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, but you can call me Lou. You’re Harry, right?”

Harry shied away slightly, “You’re not here to make fun of me too, are you?”

The girl cocked her head in confusion, “Why would I make fun of you?”

He looked down at his shoes, “Because I’m a freak.”

“Of course, you are, silly,” The girl giggled, “This whole camp is a place for freaks, it’d be stupid if we all made fun of each other for it.”

Harry looked up with hope in his big green eyes, “Really?”

“Yep!” Said Lou, “I wouldn’t want to make fun of you any way, you’re the only kid here that’s the same age as me, so that means we’re friends!”

Harry gave the girl a bright grin, “Cool! I’ve never had a friend before!”

“Neither have I!” The girl said, smiling just as bright as she grabbed his hand, “C’mon, we have  _ a lot _ to explore, and I want my brothers and sisters to meet my new best friend!”

And that, was the beginning of an unbreakable friendship that would last forever.

**_The Necklace_ **

The one gift Harry has ever gotten was the arrowhead necklace given to him by his mother, Artemis.

Everyone kept telling him that wasn’t just any necklace, that it had some kind of magic that would protect him for as long as he had it. But the more he tried to figure it out, the more doubt he had that the necklace really was magical and really just some cool jewelry.

That is, until the day Harry met the newest bully; Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and an all-around pain.

Harry has been at Camp Half-Blood for a little over a year. Now six years old, Chiron had finally let him start on weapons training to find out what he was good at. Bow and arrow seemed like the obvious choice, but every bow his cousins in the Apollo cabin put into his hands never felt...right.

So, every time he drew back the bow the arrow would miss by a few feet or go in the opposite direction. Most of the older demigods just chalked it up to him being too young and unexperienced, and that would make sense if the arrow didn’t occasionally land behind him when he wasn’t pointing the bow that way.

Clarisse, the latest member at Camp Half-Blood, seemed to follow him around to every practice and laugh every time he missed the target, or almost injured his instructor, or the bow string snapped and whacked him in the face.

“Pfft! Some son of Artemis you are! You can’t even shoot a bow without messing up. Your mom would be so disappointed.”

Harry, who had been on his way to the Hermes cabin to find Lou, turned around and glared at the older girl, “Shut up!”

Clarisse rolled her eyes, “Ooh, so scary! What are you going to, shoot me?” She and her friends started cackling as Harry looked away, face flushed in shame.

He started heading back to his cabin but a meaty fist gripped his arm, and spun him around again, “I’m not done talking to you yet.” Her eyes drifted down to the arrowhead necklace dangling around Harry’s neck, “What’s this?” She grabbed it and snapped off of his neck, lifting it into the air.

Harry lunged to grab it but she pushed him away, “That’s mine, give it back!”

Clarisse laughed, “Not anymore, it isn—Ah!” She dropped it onto the ground, an arrowhead-shaped burn branded into her hand.

Harry scrambled to pick it up before any of Clarisse’s goons could get it. But before he could tie it around his neck, the arrowhead began to elongate into a bow, the leather cord wrapping around the middle to make a grip that seemed to be made for his hand.

Suddenly, he remembers the words that Artemis said to him when she had first given him the necklace:

_ May this help protect you in any time of need. _

Harry smiled, “Thanks mom.”

**_A Visit from Harry’s Uncle_ **

“Psst!”

Harry shifted with a tired groan, curling further into the blankets.

He felt a poke on his shoulder, “ _ Psst _ .”

“Five more minutes, Lou,” Harry murmured sleepily flipping over so he face the wall.

“Who the Hades is Lou?”

Harry opened an eye and twisted, instead of seeing his best friend, he saw a blonde boy with crystal blue eyes and a bright smile.

“Gah!” He sat up so quickly it almost gave him whiplash, staring at the boy in shock, “W-who are you? What are you doing in my cabin?”

The boy put a finger to his lips and motioned for him to quiet down, staring out the window, “Amp it down, would you? I  _ do not _ need Chiron finding out I’m here.”

“Who are you?” Harry repeated, this time in a whisper, shifting so his hand was resting on his arrowhead necklace.

The boy seemed to notice and shook his head, “There’s no need for that, kid, I’m not here to kidnap you or anything.” He grinned, almost lighting up the whole cabin, literally, “My name is Apollo.”

Harry’s eyes widened at the boy, or  _ god _ , “Apollo as in the  _ sun god _ ? My uncle?”

“What other Apollos do you know?” The god looked Harry up and down, “So, you’re my dear sister’s kid huh? No offense, you don’t look much like her.”

“I’ve been told I look like my dad,” Harry said, “What are you doing here?”

Apollo laughed, “You got spunk, kid, you get that from Artemis. Anyway, I’m here because of this.” He reached behind his back and pulled a guitar from thin air.

Harry shifted his gaze to the instrument before looking back up at the god, “You’re here because of…a guitar?”

Apollo huffed, “Well, there’s no need to sound so excited. You know, if I wasn’t so scared of my sister I would incinerate you on the spot for denying this gift.”

“I didn’t mean to disrespect you at all!” Harry said, maybe a little too quickly, “I’m just confused why you would give  _ me _ a guitar, I don’t even know how to play.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t learn.” The god sighed and leaned the guitar against Harry’s bed, sitting next to him, “Look, kid, there’s not a lot I can do as a god to help my children. So, for every one of their seventh birthdays, I give them an instrument from my collection and indirectly help them learn how to play it.”

“But…I’m not your kid.”

Apollo nodded, “I know, but you are Artemis’ kid, which basically means the same thing anyway. At least, to me it does, I’m not so sure about her.”

“Oh,” Harry said, glancing at the guitar, “Thank you for the guitar. I’ve actually always wanted to learn.”

“You get that from me.” Apollo chuckled, patting the boy’s shoulder before standing up, “See you around, Harry.”

Harry had just enough time to ever his eyes at the sun god flashed out of the cabin, no sign of him being there besides the guitar that still leaned against the end of his bed.

**_Harry Has Magic?_ **

It was the beginning of the summer when Harry found out about his…abilities.

It was an accident, really, Clarisse had been giving him a hard time and something about his parents that struck a chord. Suddenly, the daughter of Ares was being launched into a wall and Harry had a killer headache.

Lou had seen the whole thing, and she was ecstatic. She started rambling about how he has magic and how her older sister, Parker McCartney, could teach him everything since she was a magic genius or something. Harry doubted it really was magic, but how else could he explain launching Clarisse across the camp? (Which would’ve been hilarious if she hadn’t been so badly injured.)

But, it turns out Harry did in fact have magic, as proven by Lou’s sister. Parker told them all about this magical world that their mother, Hecate, had created in the ancient times. She then told Harry about his parent’s death, or rather, his father’s death. How had stopped the Dark Lord that had been causing chaos since his school days. (What kind of name was  _ Voldemort _ anyway?)

By that point, Parker asked him to join in on Lou’s magic lessons so she could teach him everything she knows, and Harry had excitedly agreed.

This summer was going to be  _ awesome _ .

**_The Hunters Lose_ **

There was a banging at the door, “Harry, open up! I have a surprise!”

Harry groaned and went to open the door, revealing the grinning face of his best friend, “What do you want, Lou?”

She shoved past, flopping onto his bed like she did every time she entered Harry’s cabin, “You know today is our birthday?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “You mean the day that we were born and represents us getting older every year? Yes, I am aware that is today.”

Lou rolled her eyes, “Anyway, it’s also the fourth Friday of the month which means that there is a Capture the Flag game…”

“Right,” Harry said, “I’m still not getting how this is a surprise.”

“Well,” Lou said, her grin getting wider, “Chiron talked to me today.”

Harry’s eyes widened, catching on, “No way, he’s letting us play?”

The girl nodded, “And that’s not even the best part! He said the Hunters are staying for a few days while Artemis is on Olympus for the solstice meeting, so that means the whole camp is playing against them!”

“No way!” Harry repeated, pumping a fist in the air, “This is going to be so awesome!”

In the distance, the sound of the conch horn echoed throughout the grounds of the Camp, signaling it was time for lunch. Lou grabbed his wrist and started dragging him towards the pavilion, “C’mon, it’s barbecue day, and I do  _ not _ want to miss the Stolls trying to eat a whole chicken again.”

-o-

The pavilion was filled with an excited buzz for the upcoming game. The Athena cabin was hunched over a map of the forest planning their strategy for winning. The Ares cabin were discussing what weapons would cause the most damage but won’t actually kill anyone. The Hephaestus kids were talking to the Hermes cabin about how they could execute the best traps while the Aphrodite cabin sat off to the side complaining that the game would ruin their new haircut or whatever they talked about, Harry never really payed any attention to them.

Harry, despite being really excited for his first Capture the Flag game, really wanted to meet the Hunters. He has only met his mom once, the first night he came to camp, so he really didn’t know much about her other than the few stories he’s learned. He was hoping the Hunters could tell him since they see Artemis every day.

Chiron stamped his foot, capturing the attention of all the campers, “As I’m sure you are all aware, today we are playing Capture the Flag—” The campers burst into a round of cheers, banging their hands and cups on the tables, not caring that their drinks were splashing everywhere. Chiron put his hand up and waited for them to quiet down, a small smile on his face, “I know we are all excited for the game, but there is something I must announce. Today a very special group of guests are going to be staying all throughout the solstice, so I want you all to be on your best behaviors.” He gave the Hermes cabin a pointed look, who all just stared back at him with false innocence. “So please stand and welcome the Hunters of Artemis!”

At that moment, a group of girls wearing silver parkas entered the pavilion, glaring at every boy in the room that made cat calls and wolf whistled while they passed.

The group faltered when they saw Harry sitting at their table.

One of the older hunters growled, “Why is there a  _ boy _ sitting at our table?”

“Relax, Phoebe,” Said the girl wearing a silver circlet, settling a hard stare on Harry’s face, “This one is safe.”

The girl, Phoebe, looked confused, “What do you mean—?” She stopped and looked at Harry, “Wait,  _ this _ is Artemis’ son? I thought he was dead?”

“He’s not,” Harry said, “And he’s sitting  _ right here _ .”

The girl with the circlet, sent the Hunters a glare before directing them to sit down so they don’t cause more of a scene.

Chiron cleared his throat, “Alright then, since the Hunters are here, we have a tradition to uphold. So, the entire camp will be playing against them in tonight’s game. With that in mind, you may continue your, we’ll need all the energy we can get.”

The pavilion was filled with the same chatter as before.

The hunter with the circlet turned to him, “I must apologize to thou for any disturbance my hunters may have caused.”

“It’s fine,” Harry said with a small smile, holding his hand out, “Harry Potter.”

The girl glanced down at his hand, “I am very aware of who thou are,” She took his hand and shook it, “Zoë Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis.”

“Cool,” Harry said, causing some of the others to laugh, “How long have you been in the Hunt?”

“Thine mother recruited me almost four millennia ago, after a particular tragedy between Hercules and I.”

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, “His entire existence was a tragedy.” That got a smile and a few laughs out of the group, “You must know a lot about her then.”

Zoë allowed herself a small smile, “We are much like sisters, why does thou ask?”

Harry shrugged and picked at his food a little, “I guess I just want to know more about her. I’m hoping you guys would tell me.” 

“Maybe after the war games,” Phoebe said, Harry suspected she was a daughter of Ares before she joined the hunt. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “I suspect you’re going to be on our team?”

Harry shook his head, “That would be really cool, but I need to stay with my friends, they need all the help they could get if we’re going to beat you guys.”

One of the girls scoffed, “As if, Camp Half-Blood hasn’t won in decades!”

Harry gave her a slight smirk, “That’s why they need my help.”

Zoë nodded her head appreciatively, “As disappointing as it would be to not have thou fight by our side, thine loyalty and determination are admirable.”

The conch shell once again sounded across the camp, signaling it was time for the game to start.

Harry stood up and climbed off the bench, “I gotta go, Lou and I need to be the first ones there if we want a chance of getting armor that fits.” He ran out of the pavilion with a girl that had black hair and green eyes not unlike his, waving back at the hunters, “See you at the game!”

-o-

Once Harry and Lou were able to get armor on, they went over to the group in front of the Athena counselor, Malcom Pace. Thalia and Luke soon joined them with their weapons at the ready.

“Hey, kiddos,” Luke said, ruffling their hair, “You excited for you’re first game?”

“Heck yeah, we are!” Lou cheered, “I can’t wait to see the looks on those hunter’s faces when we kick their butts.”

“I don’t know, Lou,” Thalia said with an amused smile, “From what I have heard, they’ve never lost a game.”

Annabeth came up behind them and put her arms around Harry and Lou’s shoulders, “Well that’s about to change. With my strategy and these two’s magic, plus Harry’s abilities on a bow, we’re going to kick those deer-killing butts into the next millennium.”

“So Malcom finally let you help with the plans?” Harry asked

Annabeth smirked, “Not really, but that doesn’t mean the four of us can’t use my plans.”

Thalia rolled her eyes, “Luke is such a bad influence on you three.”

“You’re not much better, babe.” That earned the blonde a shock on the arm, “Ow! What the he—" He glanced at Harry and Lou, “ _ —Hades _ was that for?”

Thalia, once again, rolled her eyes, “Great save, babe.”

“Attention all campers!” Chiron said, silencing the chatter, “You all know the rules, but for those of you who don’t, please listen; The creek is the boundary line, the Hunters – blue team - will take the west side of the woods while the campers - Red team - take the east. Magical items are allowed. And please, no maiming or deadly injuries, this is merely a  _ game _ . Mr. D, anything to add?”

The god looked up, seemingly bored out of his mind, “Yeah – uh – try not to kill each other too much.”

“Thank you, Mr. D.” Chiron said flatly, “At the sound of the horn, you may begin.” He gestured to the satyr next to him, who fumbled with the shell before blowing into it. The campers roared and ran into the woods.

They gathered at Zeus’ fist, a big pile of rocks that if you stare at for long enough in just the right angle, it looks like a giant fist sticking out from the ground.

“Alright!” Shouted Malcom Pace, the Athena counselor, “Castellan and I are leading the defense and setting up the traps to protect the flag. Thalia,” The woman looked up, “You get defense, give ‘em all you got, take half of the Ares cabin and Selena with you.”

Thalia grinned and raised her weapons, electricity crackling all through her body and making her eyes glow even brighter than before, “Let’s do this!” She ran off with her team in tow.

Luke stared after her with a dopey smile, “She is so hot.”

Harry, Lou and Annabeth wrinkled their noses and looked at each other, “Eww!”

“Castellan!” Malcom called, waving the older boy over, “Stop drooling over your girl and get moving! We have a game to win!” Luke shook his head to clear it before running after.

“Wait,” Harry said, looking around the empty area, “What are we supposed to do?”

Annabeth shrugged, “Usually, they would send the younger kids and the newer campers to the border as bait.” A mischievous smile grew on her face, “ _ But _ , seeing as they never assigned a stealth team, it would be a shame for three smart kids with amazing abilities go to waste.”

“Such a shame,” Lou said, expression set in false disappointment.

“Definitely,” Said Harry.

Annabeth drew her celestial bronze dagger and ran off towards the creek, “Follow me, I know how to get in without being detected."

-o-

The three crept along the bushes, making sure they stayed concealed by the shadows as they neared the clearing where the hunters hid their flag.

“There it is,” Annabeth pointed to a silver flag standing proudly in the center of a blackberry bush, the prickly bramble snaking up the flag pole, “They put it in a thorn bush, smart, but easy enough.” She twisted to face the two kids, bringing out her new cap she got for her birthday, “Here’s the plan, I’m going to make myself invisible and run past the flag to cause a distraction. You two are going to manipulate the mist to create an illusion of both you grabbing the flag and running away in opposite directions. Harry, you’ll run to keep the other hunters thrown off our trail, use your, an theirs, hunting skills against them.”

Harry smiled, tugging his arrowhead necklace and waiting for it turn into his bow, brandishing a bronze hunting knife in his other hand, “Got it.”

The blonde faced Lou, “Lou Ellen, you’re going to grab the flag and get to the border as fast as you can, do not stop.”

Lou took out her dagger and gave a firm nod, “Yes ma’am.”

Annabeth grinned, putting her cap on and turning invisible, “Let’s win this thing.” The only thing that told them that she was gone were the crunch of leaves and twigs under her feet as the blonde ran off.

Lou looked to Harry, “You ready? Just like Parker showed us.”

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, holding his hand out in front of him while he focused on creating the image he wanted. When he opened them, two different images of him and Lou stepped toward the flag, grabbing the silver fabric and running off in other directions, making the flag look like it was gone to anyone but them.

Harry stared at the place where his illusion had left the clearing, completely awed that it had worked, “So cool.”

Lou slapped him upside the head, “Focus, you Arrowhead! We have a job to do.”

Harry shook his head to clear it and gave the girl a firm nod, “Alright, let’s do this.”

Lou shook herself out before dashing towards the flag, launching herself over the thorn bush, catching the flag in midair, and going right into a sprint on the other side.

Harry ran off in the other direction, being sure to dodge all the hunting traps that were scattered all over the forest floor.

There was a loud  _ THWICK _ as an arrow flew past his ear, landing right in front of his foot. Harry whipped around to spot the Hunter, seeing nothing until a glimmer of silver could be seen among the leaves. He raised his bow, knocked an arrow, and let it fly. The hunter let out a yelp as her sleeve was pinned to the trunk of the tree, her bow falling to the ground.

She looked up at him with a smirk, “Made you look.”

Suddenly, there was another arrow whizzing towards him, but Harry caught it before it could even graze him. He stared at it in awe before twisting to face a familiar redhead.

Harry put his hands up, bow raised in the air, “Hey, what happened to no maiming?”

“Sorry, kid,” Said Phoebe, “But the Hunters of Artemis have won this game 55 times in a row, that is not going to change now.”

The conch horn blew in the distance, signaling that the game was over.

“What?” Said the hunter in the tree, “There’s no way—”

“Made you look!” Harry said before running across the creek. Lou was holding up the hunter’s flag as Luke and Thalia lifted her on their shoulders, the whole camp roaring in victory.

Harry ran over to the other side, pulling Lou into a tight hug as soon as Luke and Thalia put her down, “We did it! We actually did it!”

They separated, Lou had a wide grin on her face as she pumped her fist into the air, “That was so awesome! Best birthday ever!”

The two started breaking out into a victory dance, singing “We did it! We did it!” as the older kids watched with amused smiles on their faces.

The hunters watched from the other side of the creek, both awed and annoyed that they had lost to a couple of nine-year-olds.

Zoë smiled at the young boy that calls Lady Artemis his mother, “Be proud, young maidens, that was our younger brother who just defeated us.”

And despite being upset that they were bested by a boy, The Hunters of Artemis were very proud to call Harry Potter their family.

**_The Arrival of Percy Jackson_ **

Harry was volunteering at the infirmary the night a new demigod arrived at Camp Half-Blood. His older cousin, Lee Fletcher, needed help with the injured kids. And since Lee was the one who took Harry under his wing and taught him archery and how to play guitar, Harry gladly volunteered. He figured he might need the skills someday.

So, here he was, an hour before curfew, in the infirmary. The patients were all asleep so Lee had decided to use the free time to show Harry basic field medicine skills, like how to splint a broken leg. Lee was halfway through giving an instruction when an animalistic roar shook the ground.

Harry tugged on his arrowhead necklace and ran out before Lee could stop him, heading towards Half-Blood hill. There was a boy there, looking not much older than Harry, and he was fighting the  _ Minotaur _ .

Grover was lying unconscious not far from the fight, Harry rushed forward and kneeled over the fallen satyr, lightly slapping his face, “Grover, you alright Mate?”

Grover shifted and groaned, “ _ Food _ !”

Harry smiled, “I’ll take that as a yes.” He stood up and dragged the satyr away so he could be protected by the border before once again grabbing his bow and twisting to fire an arrow towards the Minotaur.

But the boy had beat him to it by shoving some sort of a weapon deep into the monster’s chest, causing it to let out one last earth-shaking roar before exploding in a cloud of golden dust.

The boy stood there and watched the dust fall to the ground, soaking wet from the rain and breathing heavily from the fight. Harry stepped closer, “Er, are you ok?” Instead of responding, the boy collapsed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Harry was barely able to keep him from hitting the ground before shouting over at the gathering crowd, “Can I get some help over here? This guy is heavier than he looks!”

Lee and one of his sisters rushed ran with a stretcher, placing the boy on the fabric before carrying him off to the infirmary. Harry noticed Chiron sigh and shake his head. He stepped toward the old centaur, “Do know who that was, Chiron?”

Chiron nodded, “I do, his name is Percy Jackson, he’s a student at a school I’ve been teaching at recently.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “Jackson? As in—”

“Sally’s son, yes.”

“Do you know who his godly parent is?”

The Centaur shook his head, “I only have my suspicions. If they are correct then—" He trailed off with another sigh.

“Then what?” Harry prompted.

Chiron looked up at the young boy with a solemn look on his face, “I’m afraid The Great Prophecy has been set into motion.”

  
  
  



End file.
